


These Walls

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [15]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, It's Kosher I Swear, POV Second Person, Reader is a vampire, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song-inspired, Songfic, Surprise! You're In Love!, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampire Hunters, Who Doesn't Love Eye-Patches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: When you'd first caught sight of the man in the long coat with the hat and eye patch, you'd thought that he looked a bit familiar. But it hadn't been until weeks later that you would realize why that was, or just how familiar his face would become. If you'd known at the time, you perhaps would have done things differently… Or perhaps not.Tōuga Yagari/Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To_Take_A_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Take_A_Heart/gifts).



_Something missing_  
_Left behind_  
_Search in circles_  
_Every time I try_  
_I've been here before_  
_I've seen you before…_

You stood at attention by the entrance to the Moon Dorms, ready for your classes to begin, and simply waiting for Yuki to fire the metaphorical flare and loose the hounds of war. Or love, you mused. You weren't sure which was more fitting as you caught sight of Kain and Aidou moving down the staircase to join you by the front door.

You might have been a relatively new addition to the Night Class, only joining the Academy a few months previously, but you had learned very quickly which fellow students you could trust and which you simply didn't want to risk it with.

Kain was fairly reliable, if you had questions you had no problems going to him with them, but Aidou was a bit of a wild card, and your first interaction had involved him getting slapped across the face, so you still doubted he trusted you as much as he did his other Night Class students.

Assuming he trusted them at all, of course.

The doors finally opened, and you quickly slipped out and into the darkening evening, breathing in deeply and smiling at the cool autumn air that filled your lungs. You had quickly grown to enjoy the school, despite your continued insistence that it was completely pointless for you to be relearning everything you _already knew_. Despite how you looked, you could run circles around most of the pupils here, including Kaname, and you'd be lying if you said that didn't fill you with a slight stab of pride.

But it didn't matter how many times you and the Headmaster argued back and forth over your need for lessons on things you already knew, he wanted you in the Night Class for other reasons. He wanted you to keep an eye on his students, and he knew you would.

You'd been trained as a Hunter before you were turned, _so_ long ago, and although it was a tad unorthodox to do something like this, you decided it was probably crazy enough to actually work. Funny how the Headmaster could pull things like that off without a hitch.

So, you would be his " _black sheep in white clothing_ ", as he'd put it, and report back to him if anything went awry in your dorm. It was rare that anything noteworthy happened in the daylight hours that you felt you needed to tell him about, but there had been an incident or two where you slyly dropped him a hint or two and he stepped in to take care of the situation at hand.

You liked it like this, actually, being able to help without people _knowing_ that you helped, and you felt an odd sort of accomplishment over the fact that you had helped divert certain disaster more than once in the Moon Dorms.

Even if you _did_ feel like you were running in circles from time-to-time. But that was to be expected, you reasoned, when you were likely twice as old as most of the people here without even looking it.

You dragged your mind back into the present as you moved through the throng of fans that was barely being held back by Zero and Yuki, and caught sight of something familiar on the other side of the crowd.

When you'd first caught sight of the man in the long coat with the hat and eye patch, you'd thought that he looked a bit familiar. But it hadn't been until weeks later that you would realize why that was, or just how familiar his face would become. If you'd known at the time, you perhaps would have done things differently… Or perhaps not.

 _I can't escape winding down these halls_  
_Hard to find a place where there are no walls_  
_And no lines begging me to cross_  
_Only straight ahead better move along..._

The girl was such a _klutz_ sometimes; you wondered how on _earth_ she had managed to make it this far in life without committing accidental suicide. Or murder, for that matter.

You shook your head to clear it and continued to hurtle along the hallway you were currently in, trying to forget the crimson stain that had bloomed at Yuki's careless motion with the scissors, or the sweet scent of blood that had filled the air. Tablets only did so much for you, after all, and when she yelped and _squeezed the wound_ and asked _you_ of all people what to do- well, you had run.

It was instinct, mostly, because there was no way you could stay around her when she was looking at you like that, and a good dollop of self-preservation, because you knew if you bit _Yuki Cross_ of all people, you'd be kicked-out and run-through in a heartbeat.

And, to be honest, you really didn't want that.

You sighed softly, taking another corner and halting with your hand pressed against the wall, trying to catch your breath. You had no idea how long you'd been running, the whole past half-hour felt like a long, terrible blur of color and sound, and you couldn't remember any of the details of it with clarity.

Your head hurt from the scent of Yuki's blood, and you wanted to scream before you opened your eyes and realized why. There was a blossom of dark red against the immaculate white of your uniform, and you cursed under your breath as you stared at it. Of course she'd manage to cut herself and then _get it on you_.

You growled and looked both ways down the hall. You were still in the main building of the Academy, where classes were held, and as you spotted a door further down the hall from you, you moved towards it without hesitation.

As soon as you were inside and had locked the door, you glared at the red stain on your skirt and wondered how you could get rid of it. Well, the easiest option was to simply rip the skirt. That would work. You could fix it later, and no one would notice if you were careful about going back to your dorm later…

"I take it that blood isn't yours?" The voice was dark and rich and had you snapping your head up as soon as you heard it, searching the dark interior of the lecture room in an attempt to locate it. "Whose is it, then?"

The figure materialized out of the shadows, a cigarette hanging casually from his mouth and one piercingly blue eyes looking right at you. "Yuki's." You decided lying was completely overrated at this point. "She cut herself and managed to get some on me in the process." You tore the fabric carefully, ripping out only the red-stained splotch and then flinging it quickly into the nearest bin.

He raised an eyebrow at you as you clenched your fists and made to head for the door. "You're that Hunter I've heard Kaien talking about, aren't you?" He asked; his tone completely casual. "He said you were unusual… I had no idea _this_ was what he meant."

You had no doubts in your mind what that " _this"_ was as you turned to glare at him. You know who he was. You knew _exactly_ who he was, from his cigarette to his eye patch, there was no mistaking the Vampire Hunter you had heard so many stories about. "It is a problem, Yagari-Sensei?" You asked with an arched eyebrow of your own.

"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing." He moved closer, his whole posture relaxed, as though you were hardly even worth considering a threat, and his smile was just a touch on the wicked side as he sent it your way. "Is it a problem?"

Your jaw clenched, because you knew what he was asking, and you hated the implications. You hated the looks you got from others of your kind, as though _you_ were to blame for all that had happened. As though everything you had gone through could be put down to some foolish mistake that you had made. "No." You snapped, turning your back on him and making for the door. "There's no problem."

A hand caught yours as you started to turn the knob, and a chuckle rumbled into your ear. "Kaien may trust you, _like_ you, even, but I'm not as naïve as he is. I'm watching you."

"I'll be sure to look my best, then." You replied as you turned the handle the rest of the way and wrenched the door open. You were halfway down another unfamiliar hallway when your heart finally stopped its attempt to escape your chest and calmed again. You tugged off your jacket, remembering you would be questioned if you showed up to your dorm with a hole visible in your skirt, and held it carefully to cover where Yuki's blood had been.

You straightened your shoulders, took a deep breath, and kept moving. There was nothing else to do, after all, than simply move forward.

 _Like clockwork_  
_I commit the crime_  
_I pretend to be_  
_Everything they like_  
_I've been here before_  
_I've seen you before..._

Your back slammed into the wall hard enough to knock the breath from your lungs, and you couldn't get it back again before something else entirely was keeping you from proper respiratory function.

It had started so simply, so _innocently_ , and had spiraled out of control and into _this_ so quickly you barely remembered how it had begun. You walked yourself through it, step-by-step, in an attempt to bring yourself back to the present and how you'd even _ended up_ in a situation like _this_. It had started with the Headmaster. Kaien had told you to practice your skills with a sparring partner. Zero had offered. Yuki had stolen him. Tōuga had taken his place.

And just like that, everything had spun so completely out of control you weren't sure it could ever be put right again. Tōuga was _ruthless_ when it came to sparring, and you had only walked away a few times because you were smaller than him and could outmaneuver him in a pinch. _Barely_.

But then there were times like this, times when you were pushed between his unforgiving, iron frame and a wall ( _or tree, door, floor, or desk_ ),and everything spun out of control again.

He didn't give you time to complain- to protest or plead with him to at least let you _catch your breath_ before he stole it all away again. He didn't let you find the words you desperately searched for as you looked up into that solitary blue eye and wished your voice would _work_ , because you needed him to know, to _hear_ , _to understand_ what this did to you.

What _he_ did to you.

But he refused. He would not relent in his attacks, in his constant combat with both your mind and body, and it was all you could do to keep breathing when he did.

And when he _didn't_ , in between classes and during the hours you slept like a stone curled up in your dorm room and tried not to dream, it was as though he never _had_. You both lied, both pretended, both played the parts you were expected to, because this was all so far from the realm of alright that you knew you'd never make it back there again- even if you'd wanted to.

The night you bit him it happened because he'd pushed you too far and you had to breathe, had to give your mind a break from the constant onslaught that he was throwing your way. A careless motion had caused his lip to bleed, and that tiny little tease was all you needed to snap. Your fangs sank into the flesh of his shoulder, at the junction of muscle near the base of his neck, and he froze as you dug deeper and refused to let go.

He tasted like nothing else you'd ever had before- a concoction of intoxicating flavors all his own. He made your head spin, made you feel giddy and breathless all over again even though you were drinking in deep gulps of cool autumn air. When you finally let go, let your fangs retract and lazily drew your tongue across the wound, you thought he might drop you on principle.

But he didn't.

He held you more tightly, held you gently and carefully and sighed softly into your hair as he took a moment to collect himself. "You should have said." It was a soft chastisement compared to what you had been expecting, and you accepted it without much argument.

"You never gave me a chance." You grumbled, staring at where you'd bitten him and wondering when you'd stop breathing for good this time.

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving." He nipped at your ear and you jumped. "Stop looking so scared. I haven't let you go, and I don't intend to." He pulled back far enough to look you in the eye, his smile soft and only just visible. "Understand?"

You nodded mutely, unsure of exactly what to say, and he caught your mouth with his, stealing your breath away again the way he had so many times.

You didn't understand, not really- you didn't understand how he had fallen so far or so hard for a _thing_ like you, or how you had managed to do the same thing for a _person_ like him, but you chose not to question it. You chose to accept what he gave you and take it in stride because doing otherwise would have been foolish in the _extreme_.

He hadn't let you go- and he had promised not to, and that was all you needed to know. All you really needed at all, to be honest, so you kept holding onto him, and knew you always would.

 _And I trade everything for this_  
_And I trade everything for this_  
_Why do I read the writing on the wall...?_

_"These Walls" by Trapt_

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Knight and All Related Characters belong to: Matsuri Hino


End file.
